


Explorations in the Dark

by SeaofSin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, awkward first kisses, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these years of fighting it, of fearing it, and now it has come to light, safely explored behind these private walls.</p><p>Written for Maxicest Week on Tumblr: Day two. Touch or Powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations in the Dark

The emergence of their powers under the influence of the otherworldly scepter had brought to light many possibilities. Endless possibilities.

While Wanda was immensely grateful for the ability to achieve her goals, the method to their madness left much to be desired. But it wasn't the searing pain or endless scramble of thoughts - both her own and others' - that drove her near insanity. No, it was the lack of human touch that pushed her. She's missed Pietro's hugs, his reassuring pats to the shoulder and the kisses to her hair. Not knowing if he was alive or not had to be the most painful thing.

Though it thankfully hadn't lasted long.

Upon removal from her cell, Wanda was debriefed by a doctor, who prattled on about what the expected range of her abilities was, about the assumed benefits they had observed from a few days of testing and training.

"And my brother? Is my brother alive?" she questioned, poking at her breakfast with distaste.

"Yes, he is alive, and you shall see him today," replied the doctor, vaguely annoyed by her constant interruptions.

Her heart thrummed heavily upon hearing that, relieved for the news, and desperate to hold him once more in her arms. Upon seeing her precious twin alive, she immediately raced forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and weeping in his arms, shaking with effort. The fat teardrops that stained her hair told her all she needed to know. He had missed her too.

After a few moments, they spoke, who did so first, neither remembered. They spoke of their loneliness, of their delight in seeing the other. Whoever initiated the kiss, neither remembered either, only that they were both immensely terrified by it.

"Wanda, what the hell did we just do?" Pietro asked after a long moment.

"I think we just kissed," Wanda said, still stunned as she ran her fingers over her lips, eyes wide as she watched her brother.

For a moment, the room was quiet, terrifying Wanda. She's had enough silence before this, and she didn't want it from him as well. Weighing her options, she almost found herself searching his mind in a desperate moment, determined to know what was in his thoughts.

"That was... I don't even know. I mean, what can we say about something like that?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We don't have to say anything. Pretend it never happened," she said. "We were desperate for human touch, and we both got a bit crazy. That's all."

"I seriously doubt that even if we are desperate, kissing our sibling is exactly first instinct," Pietro said, shrugging.

"Then what do you want to call it?" she asked, vaguely annoyed by his reaction.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Though she would never confess this, both to him and to herself, she knew it had only meant she loved him, and that he had loved her as well. That much was evident at the forefront of his thoughts.

They both agreed to not speak upon the topic further.

Training was planned, but the twins paid little mind, instead preferring to hold the other's hand, to enjoy the contact once more.

Any planned training was thrown into a halt as the Avengers made their way towards the citadel. Without any prior Hydra fighting technique taught, aside from the basic ones they had been shown during their evaluations, Strucker seemed hesitant to send them out to the field, despite Doctor List's urging.

That proved to be his downfall.

That night, they left the citadel, swearing to never look back, and to let that past remain behind them, and not on their shoulders. After all, they now had the ability to do anything now they wanted, no use in dawdling over the past. Look ahead, act as though there was only one day left, that was how they swore to think from this day forward.

Upon arrival into town, they began scouting for a hotel to stay in. With a quick flicker of her fingers, she had deceived the manager into thinking they had paid, and were to not be disturbed for the next few days.

"Isn't it all so fantastic, Pietro?" she asked after they had eaten, and were now resting on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

"What do you mean?" he said, cocking his head to the side and placing his glass on the side table.

"We can have it now, brother. Everything we want, every scheme we've had... We can have it now," she whispered, almost in awe.

"And you, my Wanda? What do you want?" he whispered, stroking her shoulder softly, lips lightly pursed with interest.

"I want Stark's blood. I want blood, I want revenge, I want him to suffer, like us, see all he has made crumble to ashes. That's what I want. He loves nothing, nothing but his company, yeah? I want it to burn before his eyes, see the horror as all he's done, all he's worked for, kills him."

Silence. His fingers coming to trace her delicate cheekbones with his thumb.

"And you? What do you want?" she asked. "What does your future hold?"

Silence once more, leaving her only guessing.

"What do you think?" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. The most stupid, endearing look painted his face, and she couldn't help but smile in return, knuckles coming to stroke his wrist.

Despite all her gifts, she felt no urge to search his mind, and he didn't need to ask her what she was thinking as she cupped his hand in her smaller ones, nor what the future may have in spree for the two of them as a pair as she left a lingering kiss against his palm. Stirring in his body were the first pangs of arousal, pangs she could feel resonate in her body, striking a chord within her to stir much of the same in her.

Emboldened by his response, Wanda drew herself onto her elbows, and brought herself above him, hovering just barely as her hot breath mingled with his. There was a brief moment of pause, uncertainty hanging precariously above them, threatening to shatter over their heads and not only ruin the moment, but whatever they had formed prior to their separation.

Heavy silence lingered, the sounds of sirens in the cityscape below washed out by the heavy thudding of their hearts in their ears. What he felt, she felt, mirrored precisely in her own soul through not only her newfound gifts, but through the sheer fact that they had always been like this: in synch with one another to the point of sharing thoughts.

Pietro was the first to speak. "Wanda, this will never work, you know? Love like ours never does. Burns too fast and dies too quick," he whispered, cradling her face his his hands as he spoke, yet never withdrew from their intimate position.

"Better to burn out too quick and too bright than to never have loved at all," she nearly breathed, lips moving closer until she was mere centimeters from his own, hands traveling over his forearms to his hands, lacing their fingers together.

Such a simple touch struck the match, lighting the fuse they had long denied was within them, igniting the both of them. The world would only be able to burn with them. Delicately, his palms gave hers a squeeze, assuring her of his permission to close that gap between them. Skin pricking in anticipation, her lips descended upon his, drawing a unified gasp from the twins. If the caresses of her hands had been the match, then this must be gasoline. No longer timid, her fingers withdrew from their lock, coming to caress him: his shoulders, his arms, his chest, savoring each touch, each sigh that followed. Sparks of red jumped from her fingers without warning, eyes growing hazy with scarlet lust as he sat up, hands coming to caress her in kind. With an impressive display of strength not yet known to her, he flipped them, her skin ignited with each trembling touch. His body was shaking with speed, whether from nervousness or excitement, she didn't know. It didn't matter. What did matter was the flickers of heat jolting to life beneath his hands, traveling down her spine to pool between her legs, thrumming at the same pulse as her unsteady heartbeat.

Desperate, needy, her lips came to crash against his, harder this time, more demanding. Though hardly shocked by little these days, he seemed somehow surprised, and pulled back for the briefest of moments, eyes wide and cautious. Just as quickly, his lips returned, seeking that spark again as his hands began to travel across her skin.

In a flurry of movement, she had begun dragging her skirts up, a silent invitation for more, and one he seemed more than happy to receive, based upon the stiffening presence against her belly. Dragging his knuckles gently over her thighs, he reached under the bunched skirts, tugging the waistband of her panties to ask for permission to move forward. Wanda was not willing to wait, and sat up, tugging her dress off. Taking note, he quickly removed his clothes, leaving him as bare as the day they had been born. There was something oddly poetic to Wanda about it, having been born naked next to this man, and once again becoming that way to unify them in the most intimate of ways possible. She would not tell Pietro this, he would scoff, tell her she's creating ridiculous parallels, but the notion burrowed itself in her, to explore at a later date. Now was not the time anyhow. She was not locked in her head, not anymore. She was here, and he was too.

Here, in this dingy hotel, this was hardly the ideal first time either of them had envisioned, with the cold nipping their flesh through the dirty wooden panels of the window and the rough cotton of the bedsheets scraping their skin. There would be chances for romance later, for flowers and soft silk sheets. Their lives had been nothing but rough anyhow, and this place seemed oddly appropriate, at least in Wanda's mind.

Drawn from her thoughts by his touch over her hips, she grinned, arms lightly looping over his shoulders. "Well then..."

An amused huff followed, and a wry smile. "Well then," he responded, leaning in closer to kiss her, to position them.

Pausing as he pressed the head of his cock against her - hard and hot - he locked eyes with her, a nonverbal question, asking for permission, asking if she still wanted this. She did, this and so much more. Wordlessly, she nodded, taking his hands in her own, red-tinted thumbs caressing his knuckles.

Ever so slowly, he pressed in, soft breaths following and brows furrowed in concentration. Once fully seated within her, he again gave pause, lips searching for hers, but not after a speedy flurry of kisses across her cheeks, a complete contrast to the slow, lingering kiss they shared as his tongue sought permission to deepen the kiss.

Fingers clenching, she withdrew a hand, dragging it up the soft skin of his back, nails digging into his hips, urging him to move. Carefully lowering himself, he brought them flush against one another, his heart beating heavily against her body and timed with her own.

They moved together, bodies locked perfectly, as though they had been meant to fit, and their fingers entwined. Deep breaths and digging fingers followed in their wake as they met thrust for thrust.

The slow drag of him pushing inside of her drove her mad, the slight pause as he bottomed out against her left her feeling almost too full. Her arms wound along his shoulders, fingers weaving into the silver tangle of hair as she gasped his name, drawing a long, feral grunt from her brother, and a stutter of his hips. A sharp breath followed before he lifted his head, wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her closer, still rocking against her.

Though he had come, there seemed to be no refractory period, leaving Wanda's head swimming with the possibilities that could arise from such a gift. Later, that would come later, she reminded herself, returning to the present, where Pietro was watching her with half-hooded, starry eyes.

All these years of fighting it, of fearing it, and now it has come to light, safely explored behind these private walls. Wanda couldn't help but feel a slight, bitter twinge of regret for not pursuing this earlier.

The light touch of his hands against her face as he continued drew her back, as well as the sweet, almost desperate kiss against her temple. With a bit of angling to his hips, he managed to make her come, with loud gasp and quivering legs as he kissed her gently.

This time, when there was silence, she was not uncomfortable.

"I love you, but I suspect you know that," Pietro said finally, tucking her under his arm.

Wanda could only smile, and kiss the corner of his lips. "And I you. I love you with everything I have."

Exhausted, the twins fell into a comfortable sleep, assured once again by their sibling's touch, and their love.


End file.
